


Lovley.

by MsEndriaVellichor



Category: Artist - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEndriaVellichor/pseuds/MsEndriaVellichor
Summary: An artist respects the silence of which creativity is built upon.





	Lovley.

Brevity is the soul of wit.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?


End file.
